Many characters
by MikeAHrq
Summary: This is just a little tidbit i would like to share. Each backstory is of various legnths. Nothing special, but I just would like to share
1. Brax Battlehammer

*hic* I can't really remember a time I was in this bad of a situation". He thinks as he leans up against the wall taking a swig of ale from his bottle. An ornate cabinet propped up against a door before him shakes as the creatures behind it charge into it. "*burp* Damn goblins..." Brax looked through the goblin-sized hole in the wall behind him. Many fighters, both dwarves and goblin, battle in the streets of the monastery. The goblins, vastly outnumbering the dwarves, are charging from all sides of the monastery gates. The dwaves seem to be holding their ground for the most part seeing as they are the better fighters, but who knew how long they were going to last. Brax takes another swig. "I miss Mother Mountain..." 

Brax thinks back to his days as a soldier for Mothrumm Nogaak (Mother Mountain in common). Brax had just about as much as most dwarves wanted. He had soldiers who both respected and would die for him, friends that he would both get drunk and have an occasional bar-fight with, A loving wife (Avira) to come home to, a son (Balion) who was getting ready to go to the academy and join the ranks with his father, and a nice cozy place he called home. Life was good for the young captain... The cabinet shakes once more. 

Brax takes another swig and looks at the tattoo on his arm. It was a snake's body that wrapped and coiled all around his left arm. The head surrounding a shield that represented Mother Mountain. That was his unit's insignia. The Stone Serpents, deadly as they were cunning. They were the elites, and they never lost a dwarf under Brax's command. Songs were sung of the great wars they fought in. Brax and his men were heroes. Brax had hoped that he could have had his son fought alongside him. It was an accomplishment that he one day hoped to achieve, but that day never came... Brax begins to cry. He sobs in his hand, " Ai lad... you would have been *hic* been a great soldier...*.

The cabinet slid forward an inch as the goblins beat on the door. Yelling and curses could be heard from the other side. "Shut up ya motherless bastards!" Brax yelled taking another swig from his bottle. He thinks back to day he lost everything. Brax and his unit were on their way back from an event. An alliance was being formed between Mothrumm Nogaak and the city of Lushpool. Things were looking better for everyone. On the journey back however, there was a large rumble in the earth. They could see Mother Mountain in the distance. They watched in horror as the mountain gates crumbled. Brax and his men began excavating at once. He sent out a few runners to go the city and get help. Within a few weeks they were able to reach the inner city. There were no survivors. The city wasn't even recognizable. By the looks of it, it wasn't nature that caused the mountains collapse. Something far greater, more sinister was to blame. There were odd ruins singed into a few stones that were excavated. The ruins were taken to Lushpool to be examined. 

He tossed the bottle back once more. The bottle was nearly empty. After their loss the Stone Serpents split up and were no more. A majority grouped together and went to Lushpool for work. The remaining few took to the hills. Traveling for a while they came across a monastery. Monks greeted them and took them in. The dwarves joined seeking to find some sort of peace. Brax took to drinking when he joined. He seemed very distant from everyone for a while. It took him some time, but the monks trained him and helped him get his life back again. He takes to the apprenticeship of man named, Master Tim. He taught him a fighting style to which he had never seen before. The Drunken Fist, which Brax had trouble with learning at first being a burley dwarf. A few months of training or so Brax had become a monk, but still an alcoholic. Things seemed to be going well until an army of goblins attacked one early morning. No one knew what caused them to attack suddenly only that they were slowly losing ground.

Brax takes empties the bottlle and throws it out the hole. He begins to stumble, " I shwear, If i get out of *hic* out of thish... I'm moving to the ci-*burp*-Shity..." The cabinet falls forward and three goblins rush in, stumbling over the cabinet. Brax raises his fists and yells, "I'll kill all six of ya!!"


	2. Pip

"To Leogard Burrows III,  
We, of the Iron Gears Tinkerer's Guild, hereby inform you that we have looked over your application thoroughly, and with much consideration and thought we accept you into Iron Gears. We expect to either see, or hear from you within three business days to further your in-processing.

Grind to Success,  
High-Tinkerer Reggie Durklin"  
The day I received that letter, changed my life forever after that. After months of planning and reconnaissance, I was able to get accepted into the Iron Gears guild. Finally I have access to the raw materials, as well as a more private (or so) place to work. I also believe that inside the guild holds a massive vault that contains a great deal of coin and maybe something else hidden away. I quickly get myself acquainted with many of the guild members. There are a few talented people, but at the same time many baboons that are mere peasants in comparison to my intellect.

I quickly went to work by taking jobs given to the guild from nobles. Mostly asking to make wind-up toys and simple contraptions for their children. I complete these jobs in no time at all. The guild members have taken the liberty of a naming me "Pip". I guess because I have had a few of these more experienced tinkerers take note of me. After a while I begin to get more extravagant jobs. Making complex puzzle boxes, and occasionally being sent to a Noble's house to deliver and do service on a clockwork servant (One of my finer works). The outgoing jobs are my personal favorite because it opens up a chance to scout the noble's home to see if there are any valuables worth returning for.

My time here at the guild has proven to be one of my most genius ploys ever. Trinkets, vases, and artifacts all sold to the thieves guild while I use the coin to better my workplace and reputation with the Iron Gears. I take a vacation here and there. I deserve it, right? Although whenever I do go on vacation, I tend to get a bit rusty in my arts (I take long vacations). 

Recently when I came across a journal with a torn piece of a cloth map. I wasn't too sure what I was reading because it was in an unknown script. Upon further studying and deciphering, I believe this is a lead to a deep underground dungeon. One that I had only read about in a few books I perused... The Undermech. A silly name it may be, but if what the books and tales say are true....this dungeon contains technology one can only dream of... I must find the Undermech.... IT WILL ALL BE MINE!!!


	3. Tira “Melody” Cisum

Waterdeep is a prosperous city (known as the City of Splendors). Many had come here to earn great coin that they were told the city held. From the many guilds offering jobs, working at the docks, or taking requests from the nobles around the city there was always coin to be made somewhere. Many adventuring parties would come and go. Many adventurers were named heros of the city, and while others were named criminals. Many would assume that drow elves and tieflings were responsible for the many crimes in the cities. This was mainly due to the rumors spread by criminals looking for someone to push responsibility on. Since people were already cautious around them, it was fairly easy for people to fall for such rumors. As a result, a lot of the honest working people were ridiculed. Few eventually turned to crime because of the hardships they faced, further making the rumors true. 

Life for Tira, being a tiefling, was hard. Her father would work long days at the shipbuilding yard. Her mother would cook meals and bake pastries for the Adventurers' Guild. Tira would try to make friends with a few of the kids in her area, but was often met with rocks and names being thrown at her. Tira was a shy and timid girl, so she never really stood up for herself. She would cry and run away from the mean children. She cried to her parents about how she hated how mean the kids were to her for being different. She told her parents to cut off her horns and tail in hope that maybe the kids wouldn't call her names like demonchild and hellspawn. Her mother insisted that she would come to the Guild with her to help bake. At first this suggestion confused Tira, and she failed to see how baking would make things better. Her mother explained that she will see a different side to people.

It was there that she found a different community. Many parties would come and go, and some never came back. Among the parties that would come back, was a troupe of performers. This troupe, called Deep Chords, consisted of a male dwarf with drums (Tor Ironbelly), a male drow elf with a lute ( Jack "Kidd" Praddigan ), a female human with a flute ( Kiera Moss ), and a female halfling who would put on a magic show and sang for the group (Till Holly). They performed weekly for the guild and other places around the city. Many people came and cheered and sang as they performed. People would meet with them and give them money and share drinks with them. Tira was quite happy to see people happy and cheery. Tira would watch them play as she brought food to the tables. Kidd noticed Tira as she was serving food. He walked up to her and pulled a beautiful flower from behind his back. "For you my dear, and might I add that you are doing a stupendous job". Tira blushed, and shyly muttered a "thank you" as she took it. He bowed to her, and gave her a smile and a wink as he rejoined his companions. Tira was very happy, almost teary eyed, to see that not all people were mean and nasty. She now looked forward to going to the guild, and hoped that she could make some friends.

For many weeks, Tira worked and enjoyed the performance that the Deep Chords put on. One day, Tira timidly approached the troupe with pastries that she had made especially for them. They accepted her gift and introduced themselves to her. Much to Tira's delight, she had made friends with them. She had asked what it was like outisde the city walls. Till conjured up illusions of great cities, beautiful forests and lustrous moonlit lakes as the others told stories about thier adventures. They told her of the dangers outside the wall, and how they triumphed many times over all the creatures and evils they have faced. After many stories, Tira asked if they could teach her how to play an insturment. They agreed and each spent time with her for weeks and weeks on end. They taught her how to play, and much to their surpirse she learned how to play rather quickly. While practicing with Till one day, Tira passed out. She woke up on a bed in the backroom a short while later. Her mother was sitting at her side. Till was also there writing in a small journal. It was then that Tira learned that she had magic in her blood. Her mother was a sorcerer. All three of them made a deal to keep this a secret, in exchange they would teach Tira how to use her magic. Her mother, Kidd and Till would take turns teaching her. The more she spent time learning from her mother, the more Tira became curious as to how tieflings came into existance. Her mother told her the history of how tieflings came to be and why people tend not to trust them. This made her sad, but then her mother told her that there are many good people in the world that would save towns and have songs written about them. This inspired Tira and made her want to become a hero.

When Tira was old enough to venture on her own, she joined Deep Chords. She traveled with them to many cities and villages. The more she traveled, the more Tira fell in love with music. Tira's courage grew the more she performed. They came across ruins and uncharted lands, and in it they encountered monsters and found lost treasures. She often wrote to her parents about her travels, and would send them gold and trinkets. She hoped it would make their lives easier. She was so excited to one day travel back and tell them of her journeys. After a few months the troupe had decided to visit Waterdeep again. Tira was excited because she was finally able to see her parents again. With a few days left until they reached the city, Tira had a dream...a nightmare rather.... She dreamt of her parents. Only they were suffering and screaming in pain. They were strapped to a menacing stone table, and being experimented on. She awoke abruptly to her companions looking over her. They told Tira she was convulsing violently and begging for help. In a panic she told them that they needed to hurry to Waterdeep. Upon reaching the city gates Tira heard a message in her head, "Tira Cisum, This is Lord Silverhand, I request your presence at the Blackstaff Tower. Please leave your companions behind. My guards will escort you." 

Arriving to the Blacktower she met with Laeral Silverhand, the Open Lord of Waterdeep. Laeral told Tira that her parents have met an ill fate. Tira's heart sank, since she assumed that meant her parents were dead. This however was not the case. Laeral showed Tira illusions of her parents. Her parents were very much alive, but they no longer recognized her as a daughter nor did she recognize them. They were in warded cages. Her father, more hulking and massive, and with black skin. He was bound by ruinic chain, but that didn't stop him from thrashing about and yanking on them. Her mother was also bound by ruinic chains, but with a straitjacket. She was trying to move in any direction she could, and with unnatural speed. Because of the chains and assumingly the jacket, she only shook violently. Tira fell to her knees, heartbroken and angry. She recalled the nightmare she had a few nights before. Laeral tells Tira that they are doing their best to revert them back as they were. Finding the one who responsible was another priority. It was proven more difficult than not, since their memories were wiped. Since they were her parents, Laeral asked Tira if her and her troupe wanted involement with the investigation. Laeral explains to them that there has been a number of missing people cases. Laeral said that she would want nothing more than to find the ones messing with her city, but is very busy trying to calm tensions between allies of another city. Tira responed in a way that Laeral was not expecting from the gentle girl. Tears were streaming down Tira's now glowering face. She coldly and quietly said that she would find the one who did this and make them pay. She then began to yell, not only a booming voice but like a devil as well. She had never used this language before, yet she could understand every word she yelled. She yelled with such rage in her voice, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, KNOW THAT YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!". The only thing people around her and in her general area could hear was what sounded like a demon invading their realm. This of course caused a bit of stir and commotion among the community. Laeral quickly defused this with some magic unknown to Tira. With revenge on her mind Tira leaves, and with a raging fire now roaring inside her...

As she walked back to the guild where her companions resided, she noticed she had a lot of nervous looks from people passing by. A lot of people were also trying to avoid her path. Tira normally would have cared and felt self-conscious about this, but she didn't care this time. She was hellbent on finding whoever did this to her family. She met with her companions, who were shocked at Tira's new attitude. Tira took some time to breathe and calm down. She then covered her face with her hands, and wept. She explained to her troupe what happened while she was gone. The troupe, being long time friends with Tira's parents, promised to help Tira. 

For weeks they investigated and consulted libraies. One late night they went to the shipyard where her father worked. Hoping to catch some of his co-workers to ask questions. They were attacked by the foreman and a few of his burly crewmen. They defeated them and tied the men up. When the foreman awoke, they interrogated him and his men. They found out that the foreman would have workers kidnapped as well as any family that would look for them, and took them to a underground lair outside the city. It was there that a strange looking elf named Kranos would pay them handsomely for every person they brought to him. Her parents just so happened to be one of the unlucky ones taken. Tira was starting to get angry. She brought a knife to the foreman's throat while her companions looked on worryingly. They wondered just how much she has changed, and assumed what she did next would tell them. Tira took the moment to look into the foreman's eyes as he spat at her, "You demons are a blight on this world. The quicker we can get rid of your nasty kind, the better off this world will be". In her devilish language she coldly spoke, "You will pay for your crimes, but I will not be the one to decide your fate. You will be at the mercy of the city". With that she sheathed her knife, and brought back some guardsmen. She explained to them that the foreman and a few of his crew were responsible for several of the missing person cases, and that Lady Silverhand should be notified about the lair outside the city. She then looked to her troupe, "We still have Kranos to deal with. Come on, let's head in for the night"

The next day the troupe gets with Silverhand and tell her the information they acquired. Laeral explained them that Kranos was once a researcher here in Waterdeep. He never really gave a good vibe to much of her council, but he was smart and developed alot that helped the city. One day he told us that he was leaving the city for good. He never told Laeral what his intentions were, just that he will be traveling. She tells them that if he is the one behind these kidnappings and Tira's parents, he must be stopped. She gives them about 8 tiny barrels and one larger barrel. All of which have red glyphs covering them. Silverhand tells the troupe that he must be stopped, they can plant the barrels as they go deeper into the the lair. If things go wrong and, all they need to do is speak the activation phrase and they will all detonate causing a collapse of his cave, hoping that Kranos will perish with it. She gives them 3 Stones of Recall(which teleports one plus a another willing creature to a sactuary designated) so that they can detonate and leave without harm....hopefully... 

They make it to the cave, and as they travel deeper into the lair the more they encounter monsters along the way. Monsters that were assumingly victims to Kranos's experiments. They deal with them no problem. As they go along they plant the smaller barrels planting barrel. Tor kept the larger barrel on his back. As they delve deeper they encounter these trap rooms that required a sacrifice to proceed. They did not know this. To them, they had to have someone stand on an elevated square tile. Doing this raised a stone door, so the rest could go through. On the other side was another square tile. Kidd assumed that he had to stand on it to keep the stone door up so the other person could go through. That wasn't the case however... When both tiles were activated, a bell rung. Suddenly, both Till and Kidd were encased in an iron maiden. Blood trickled and started to fill up some engravings in the floor, which opened the next door. Till and Kidd were the first two to die... After a while they continue, and after a while they finally reach Kranos. 

"Ahh a volunteer for the program yes?" he says without looking up from his clipboard. Kranos was down a row of glass pods, and writing down notes as he examined each one. Inside each pod was a person. Some more more mutated than others. A majority of the victims were tieflings. Tira was shocked at the sights before her. Kranos finished his notes and looked at Tira. "Hmm you look like the daughter of that dockworker's family. It's a shame you left before I Have you come to gain the same power then?". A tear fell down Tira's cheek, and in infernal she spoke, "Why would you do this... Why kidnap and experiment on people?" Much to Tira's surpirse, he responds in the same language, "Because, my dear, your people have so much more potential. Your people shouldn't be working. Your kind should be under control of the lords. Imagine if a town or city was under attack, and hundreds maybe thousands of you obedient, powerful fighters fend of the attackers. Instilling fear into those who try to oppose us Lord Silverhand might not understand now, but soon she will see the rewards and benefits behind my work. Sending a few of my creations into the city was merely a demonstration. A way to show Silverhand my work. I believe your parents caused quite a stir. It took nearly twenty guards and finally Lord Silverhand herself to bring them down. Had she not interveved those twenty might have lost their lives. If just two of my creations can cause that much of a hassle, imagine a whole army of them. Waterdeep would be-" "ENOUGH!!" Tira roared, unable to contain herself no longer. "You've kidnapped my family, insulted my kind, and tortured many innocent people. Because of you, two of my friends have lost their lives! This ends here, and now!". 

The fighting begins, sparks and spells fly past everyone. Keira was hit with a fireball, knocking her back into wall. Her charred body lays motionless. The cave starts to rumble. Stalactites begin to fall. The walls around them rumble and crack. Tira was badly wounded from fighting. Tor assessed the situation, and realized there was no hope for all of them to walk out at this point. He yelled at Tira to go and tell Silverhand that Kranos has been dealt with. He throws her a stone of recall as he grapples Kranos and tackles him to the ground. They exchange one final look, "Write a song about the Deep Chords will ya lass?". Tira nods, with tears welling up in her eyes, and then she disappears. Tor grins to Kranos, who is struggling to break the dwarf's grasp, and says "You and I have a show ta put on, and it's goin' ta be our greatest performance eva!". With that he chants his final words. The gylphs on the barrel on his back begin to glow. As do all the other barrels planted around the cave tunnels. A massive explosion quickly follows. From the city's towerwatch. They could see a small mountain in the distance begin to collapse and crumble. Tira appears in Blacktower, medics ready to take care of her wounds. Silverhand sees her crying and assumes that the rest have fallen. Tira tells her all that had happened. Laeral tells Tira to rest.  
Days later celebration is held in honour of the Deep Chords sacrifice and heroic deed. A great evil has been slain. A celebration to which Tira does not attend. Instead she spends her time with her parents. Unfortunatley their mutation could not be reversed without the notes of kranos's process. Tira decided, with a great pain in her heart, that killing them would be the right thing to do. She now travels alone to many cities. Performing and making people cheery, all the while bearing the pain of lose...


End file.
